colorlyricsfandomcom_es-20200213-history
I will never let you go - N.Sonic
Descripción *'Titulo:' I will never let you go (놓지 않을게).180px|right *'Artista:' N.Sonic. *'Single:' We Are Super Boys. *'Pista:' #3 *'Género:' K-pop, dance *'Idioma:' Coreano. *'Lanzamiento:' 06-Octubre-2011 Video full|center|400 px Categoría:N.Sonic Romanización Say hold me nareul ana jwo dasi neoui ane deureoga nege You will set me nareul mideo jwo neomaneul nan wonhajanha Neoui mami nareul ijeodo nan jeoldae neol nochin anha Jinan naldeul gieokhae jwo dasi neoege doraga Niga nareul tteonan geu sunganeul mot ijeo I wanna be choice, I wanna be with you neol yeongwonhi saranghae Dasi naege dora ogimaneul gidaryeo I'm waiting for you doraol ttaekkaji Nae soneul jabajwo neoui modeungeol nochi anheulge I'm Sorry mianhaesseo geuttaen neoui gusogeul sirheohaesseo Do U love me chakgakhaesseo honjaga pyeonhaesseotdago Dasi han beon gihoereul jwo ije huhoeman hajin anha Niga eomneun sesangeun No I Never Wanna live withoutyou Niga nareul tteonan geu sunganeul mot ijeo I wanna be choice, I wanna be with you neol yeongwonhi saranghae Dasi naege dora ogimaneul gidaryeo I'm waiting for youdoraol ttaekkaji Nae soneul jabajwo neoui modeungeol nochi anheulge Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oh Honjaga pyeonhaetdeon geon han sunganui chakgak haengbokhaetdeon siganin geol Forgive me lady. Girl Niga johahaetdeon jageun jogak keik hana dasineun boji motaneun naega duryeowohaneun Peace in my whole Piercing my Heart Ttaseuhan haessalboda ttaseuhaetdeon neoui pum Dasi nal dorabwajul geunare banji hanal geunareul wihaeseo I don't have to cry All for U Niga nareul tteonan geu sunganeul mot ijeo I wanna bea choice, I wanna be with you neol yeongwonhi saranghae Dasi naege dora ogimaneul gidaryeo I'm waiting for youdoraol ttaekkaji Nae soneul jabajwo neoui modeungeol nochi anheulge Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Español Hangul Say hold me 나를 안아 줘 다시 너의 안에 들어가 네게 You will set me 나를 믿어 줘 너만을 난 원하잖아 너의 맘이 나를 잊어도 난 절대 널 놓진 않아 지난 날들 기억해 줘 다시 너에게 돌아가 니가 나를 떠난 그 순간을 못 잊어 I wanna be a choice, I wanna be with you 널 영원히 사랑해 다시 내게 돌아 오기만을 기다려 I'm waiting for you 돌아올 때까지 내 손을 잡아줘 너의 모든걸 놓지 않을게 I'm Sorry 미안했어 그땐 너의 구속을 싫어했어 Do U love me 착각했어 혼자가 편했었다고 다시 한 번 기회를 줘 이제 후회만 하진 않아 니가 없는 세상은 No I Never Wanna live without you 니가 나를 떠난 그 순간을 못 잊어 I wanna be a choice, I wanna be with you 널 영원히 사랑해 다시 내게 돌아 오기만을 기다려 I'm waiting for you 돌아올 때까지 내 손을 잡아줘 너의 모든걸 놓지 않을게 Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh oh 혼자가 편했던 건 한 순간의 착각 행복했던 시간인 걸 forgive me lady. Girl 니가 좋아했던 작은 조각 케익 하나 다시는 보지 못하는 내가 두려워하는 Peace in my whole Piercing my Heart 따스한 햇살보다 따스했던 너의 품 다시 날 돌아봐줄 그날에 반지 하날 그날을 위해서 I don't have to cry All for U 니가 나를 떠난 그 순간을 못 잊어 I wanna be a choice, I wanna be with you 널 영원히 사랑해 다시 내게 돌아 오기만을 기다려 I'm waiting for you 돌아올 때까지 내 손을 잡아줘 너의 모든걸 놓지 않을게 Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh Datos Categoría:N.Sonic